Baked and Burnt
by Mysteriol
Summary: A spoonful of cheese cake, plus an extra spicing of love. Though Touya really, really doesn't like cheese, at all. [ txn ficlet ]


baked and burnt 

_txn. _

_short, because i'm too lazy. and my attention span hasn't been very long these days. heh. pardon me on that. i haven't written txn for ages LITERALLY, so forgive me if i've lost touch with their characterization. pretty plotless, random, whatsoever. but this fic's only meant to warm the heart, and hopefully by the end of this fic, i'd have fulfilled my objective. XD cheers! _

A spoonful of cheese cake, plus an extra spicing of love. Though Touya really, really doesn't like cheese, at all. txn ficlet

-

Touya sampled a spoonful of cheese cake.

(He hated cheese.)

"How does it taste, Touya-kun?" Her smile was bright, and it shone radiantly into his eyes. Similar brown ones reflected off his gaze, and he found that hopeful expression (he hated that puppy look she'd mastered overtime from kaijuu imoutou-chan) difficult to resist, or look away, or _not _respond with crazy fusion of bright colors on his cheeks. Dammit, he looked exactly like that gaki, which was the last thing he wanted to.

"It's..." He chewed a bit, took a few mouthfuls from the cake. "It's...perfect."

Touya was never a very good liar, anyway.

He noted the way her eyebrow shot up so high, it disappeared into her mess of dishevelled hair. Sweat trickled down her temples. His fists clenched when he thought about not giving in to the temptation of wiping them off her skin. It didn't work.

"Touya," she cut in when he had lifted a thumb to brush a droplet beneath her eyes, "you're not lying?"

Her hands wore oven gloves. A pink visor sat prettily on the crown of her hair, tied up in two thick brown ponytails that always swayed and caught his vision (and breath, Touya silently added) whenever the wind blew.

"No," his teeth relentlessly munched, his throat forcing the (burnt) portions and parts down, "it's good."

She broke out into a beam - cheerful, happy - everything he'd always remembered her to be.

His heart warmed. His insides squirmed. A knot tightened in his guts. A sledgehammer kicked him in the stomach. Butterflies flew in formation as his blood heated.

He took two steps back when she took one stride forward.

Damn, he hated this close proximity. Sometimes it killed him. Today, it frightened him. Because he thought if his heart was to beat any faster, he'd surely die of embarrassment (and he prayed to all the gods that the kaijuu's gaki boyfriend wasn't around to witness this humiliating moment) when his heartbeats thudded this loudly against his chest.

He was sure as hell she'd heard it.

"Are you sure, Touya?" She approached.

"Yes." He swallowed. Both saliva and cheesecake. Plus a gulp. Or two.

"Okayyy..." She looked thoughtful as she popped a spoonful into her mouth as well. Her eyes brightened. "You're right, Touya, it tastes lovely!"

"Yes, it does." Touya nodded vigoriously. Whatever she says, he added under her breath.

Actually, it tasted like rubber. Burnt.

"I'll let Suppi-chan sample it, oooh, isn't he lucky!" And Nakuru immediately pivoted on her heels and ran up the stairs to find her fellow guardian.

Touya pitied the black cat.

When she was at last gone, he heaved a sigh of relief.

Touya hated cheese, and still hates cheese.

But when he'd heard footsteps again, and lifted his eyes which widened in surprise the moment he caught a glimpse of _her _within sight again, Touya didn't think it was all so bad at all when she threw her arms around his neck, tiptoed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She smelt like sugar. And spice. And all things sweet and pleasant. She decidedly shampooed too much strawberry on her hair as well. Never mind, he'd have to tell her that next time. And she now smiled against his cheek cheerfully.

"Thanks, Touya-kun, but you do know you still are the worst liar in the world, ne!" Nakuru pulled away, playfully tugged a few tendrils of his brown hair in her hand, and nudged him in the ribs. Her oven gloves burnt him a bit.

He ruefully rubbed his cheek, as she forced another spoonful of cheese down his throat.

"And I do know you hate cheese, Touya. It was part of my plan to pay you back for making me wait fifteen minutes for our last date, remember?"

...Oh, that.

"For someone as hyperactive as you, you sure do remember alot of things, don't you?" He rolled his eyes. (He didn't like how the corners of his lips were threatening to break into a smile. He'd have to fight it off then. Never the easiest thing to do around someone like her.)

She poked him in the shoulder. "Hey, that's not funny!"

He looked away. Slid his hands into his pockets.

"Another spoonful, Touya-kun?"

"No." Grumpy, hell, he was.

"Pleeeeese?"

Do . not. look, Touya Kinomoto.

Dammit. He should have known he had the mental resilience level of negative plus plus when it boiled down to issues relating to him, and _her_.

Puppy eyes. Check. Hopeful eyes. Check. Pout. Check.

Hell, if he was carved out of stone, maybe.

"For me?" Her plea.

Touya sighed. He took both hands out of his pockets. "You're a nuisance, you know that?"

"Of course, but that's why you love me, ne!" She cheerfully replied.

She took off her oven gloves this time to feed him.

Touya tasted cheese again. And still hated it. (Though that Li gaki remained top of the exclusive list.)

Their fingers accidentally touched when she leant in furthur.

He looked away.

She told him the latest knock-knock joke she'd heard. He told her it wasn't funny.

(But Touya wasn't the greatest liar anyway. He really thought the part about the tortoise going to the petrol station was pretty funny.)

Her shoulder brushed his.

He frowned, and shifted his weight on both feet.

When the last spoonful of cheese cake was finally fed into his mouth, Touya sighed, decided to damn it all to hell, and reached out to take her small hand in his.

"_For me?"_

..._Anything. _

**owari **

a/n:

zommg,

mysterio-san can't believe what she's just written. she has not written fluff crap like this yadda yadda for years, and she's not kidding. (swivels in her chair, pushes herself from the desk a metre away, and blinks)

you mean you actually wrote this stuff, myst-san?

...okay, off with the rant. i still can't believe i managed to write something as...as fluffy and sappy as this! ahhh!! (runs away) and i told you it was pretty much plotless. ahaha, i enjoyed writing this anyway, because torturing my dearest touya-kun is the part and parcel that spells joy with a capital J for me! (insert fangirl grin)

anyway, drop a review if you'd enjoyed it (or not) nevertheless!

spread the NxT love aroundddd!! trust me, there's never enough to go around! XD


End file.
